1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an internal combustion engine for a vehicle that is provided with a torque converter.
2. Description of Background Art
An internal combustion engine with torque converter according to the prior art is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 56-97650. This torque converter has a structure in which a suction port and a discharge port of an oil pump that are driven by an engine are connected respectively to an oil strainer at a bottom portion of a crankcase and to a working oil inlet of a torque converter connected to the engine. A working oil outlet of the torque converter is opened in the vicinity of the suction port of the oil pump or an inlet of the oil strainer. Further, a fence having a communication hole at a bottom portion thereof is provided surrounding the oil strainer. Oil supplied from the oil strainer by the oil pump is branched into a lubricating oil for the engine and a working oil for the torque converter. The oil having passed through the torque converter returns to an oil pan through a check valve and an oil cooler. Though the oil for operating the torque converter is used in common as the lubricating oil for the engine, the oil lines are independent from each other.
In the above-mentioned internal combustion engine with a torque converter according to the prior art, the oil strainer is provided on the suction side of the pump. However, the oil strainer is of the non-replacement type. Thus, it is necessary to secure the oil strainer size taking its life expectancy into account, so that a large fitting space is required. In addition, since lubrication of the torque converter is set singly, the lubrication cannot be used in common for lubrication of a crankshaft, and a setting shaft of the torque converter is restricted.